


Purr

by Chellann_Nicollares



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breath Control, Cage, Dom Link, Electro play, Established Relationship, Fetish, Kink, Kitty Rhett, M/M, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Pure Smut, Sub Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellann_Nicollares/pseuds/Chellann_Nicollares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interesting prop left out of their latest music video inspired an electric session of dungeon animal play, featuring Rhett in a fan-favorite costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purr

_**Inspired by**_ :  
[Stun Gun Battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQid1_Kw7lw) (main channel video)  
[GMM #514](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jLfJ2AfR-o) Learn to Speak Cat  
[GMM #517](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rccmnGnHt5E) 15 Craziest Nail Photos  
[GMM #633](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BatcTkZ0Gus) The High-Heeled Lumberjack Challenge  
[GMM #649](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ScuyR4Hq0v4) Will It Shoe?

 

* * *

“Did we make the right call?”

“About what?” Link asked, relaxing into the couch cushion with his arm wrapped around Rhett’s bare shoulder, gently raking his fingertips through his lover’s dark blond chest hair. Rhett was nestled up on his right side with one hand on the computer in Link’s lap, scrolling through the comments on their new music video.

“Cutting out the cage.” The blond said, nuzzling Link’s bare chest with his beard.

“Hmm. Well, it’s already cut out. There’s really no way to know how people would have reacted had we done something. I mean, we were bracing for the am-I-on-Pornhub-again comments with all the white stuff squirting everywhere but most of the butt-hurt is about you eating the cigarette.” Link smirked and planted a soft kiss on top of his best friend’s dirty blond hair. He loved those weekends where they didn’t leave the house all day, because Rhett wouldn’t put gel in his hair. The dark blond strands would remain cantaloupe-scented and softer than prima cotton.

“And that’s like the two-hundredth one that said the raw egg made them retch.”

“Yeah. Sorry you had to go through that, babe.” Link gently combed Rhett’s hair with his fingers and pulled them back from his lover’s forehead.

The taller man drooped his eyelids with a content smile. “Well, I got a blowjob for valiantly tackling the grossness. A fair trade’s a fair trade.” Link chuckled.

“What were we even worried about?” Rhett pondered. “I mean, with where we’re going, we’ve eaten blood and brains on the show already, is there really a ‘too weird’ anymore?”

“For one thing we didn’t want to turn the comment section into a political rant splash zone for how this was a symbolism for animal cruelty and all that stuff remember? And really the shots just weren’t good enough. The cage was too dense and most of the bread crumbs just bounced off of the metal and you could barely tell if any landed in my mouth.”

“Right, right.” Rhett pulled his fingers away from the touch pad and began drawing languid circles on Link’s thigh through his yellow and green striped pajama bottoms. “But you did look ridiculously hot in there though.”

“Oh I know babe. You expressed how turned on you were _very_ well that night.” They both chuckled, and Rhett moved his hand further up, tracing lines right next to Link’s cotton-clad member.

“But you know what I couldn’t stop thinking about?” Link planted a few hot kisses on the taller man’s forehead.

“Me?” Rhett smirked.

“Well duh, but more specifically, how you would have looked in there.”

“Me, in the cage?”

“You, in costume, in the cage.”

“Costume?” Rhett turned to look into Link’s eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“The sexiest costume you’ve ever been in, honey. The one that almost made me ride you right there on the show.”

“Meow?”

“Exactly.”

“Hmm. Too bad the cage was a rental.”

“Yeah. The holes were too small anyway. Can’t fit anything through there.” The brunet thrust his hips suggestively towards Rhett’s hand.

“Fucking tease.” Rhett picked up the computer from Link’s lap and set it on the coffee table. He swung himself over the brunet and straddled him on the couch. He took Link’s prickly square jaw between his hands and kissed him passionately, pressing his head deeper into the cushion. Link released a content “hmm” from the back of his throat, and they pulled apart with a wet pop.

“Let me finish. The holes were too small on that one so I got us a more ideal replacement.”

“You didn’t.” Rhett stared at his lover with cartoonish eyes.

“Oh I’m not yanking your tail on this one kitty.” The brunet winked with a sharp zap of his tongue. Before he knew it, Rhett’s teeth were on the side of his neck. “Wanna test it out?”

“Meow!” The blond grinned with excitement. He gently nibbled Link’s earlobe and traced the soft skin over his collarbone with his long, pointy tongue.

“Well then you better dress for the occasion.” Link traced his hand slowly down the taller man’s broad back and left a forceful pinch on his bottom. The hunky blond let out a giggly yelp and sat back, fluttering his eyelashes with a grin. He climbed off of Link’s thighs and received a loud smack on his backside.

“Oh, and remember, nothing underneath, with _full_ makeup.” Link raised his index finger to emphasize. “And you know which shoes I like.”

“Yes master.” Rhett said softly, and turned on his heel.

“Wait, before you go…” Link sprang from the couch and jogged towards his backpack sitting in the far corner of the room. Rhett stared at his flexing bottom and licked his lips. When the brunet returned he had a small plastic box in his hand. Rhett took it over, and his eyes lit up with excitement.

“This’ll be fun!”

“If you behave it will be, kitty.” Link smirked without hiding the wicked glean in his eyes. Rhett bit his plump bottom lip with wide green eyes and hurried out of the living room.

Link pulled a hoodie over his bare back, not bothering to close the zipper, and sauntered into the garage. He moved a few flattened cardboard boxes out of the way and admired his shiny new bondage cage. It was only two feet wide and three feet tall but at least five feet long, and rolled out easily on four casters. The railings were hefty but quite sparse, and Link could easily fit his entire muscular arms between the bars. He ran his fingers along the ice cold surface of the enormous padlock on the hinged door, and felt lust grow heavy in his groin. He tugged the cage behind him into the house and downstairs to his basement while the casters made loud clacks against each step down.

The intentionally dimly lit space was one of his proudest achievements. With black linoleum lining the floor and a mess of raw metal girders on the ceiling dangling a few exposed tungsten light bulbs, the sub-terrestrial space of his house was converted into a fantasy play dungeon. He walked past the triangular cross, the leather-padded wooden versa horse and the blue aluminum V-chair, and parked the cage near a scattering of metal bars and loops affixed to the wall. With a triumphant grin he went over to a narrow red wooden closet in the corner and took out a wide leather collar studded with small metal spikes and connected to a long, thick metal chain with a leather handle at the end. He wrapped the chain around his palm, tugged forcefully a few times and smiled to the formidable clinking sound. With a deep, anticipatory breath he climbed back up the stairs to the living room.

Link knew that his specific dress-up request would take Rhett quite a while, so he decided to kill time with a nap. He took one last step to get ready by taking out a large pair of scissors from a grey drawer unit in the corner, and set it on the coffee table next to the chain leash collar. He shrugged out of his unzipped hoodie and pulled off his striped pajama pants, and lay down on the couch in his camo briefs. He set his glasses on the coffee table, pulled the plush blanket on the back of the couch over himself and closed his eyes with a happy sigh.

Almost an hour later, Link was pulled out of his oblivion by a warm, wet sensation flicking at the tip of his nose. He opened his eyes and saw a sideways face adorned with cat whiskers.

Link rubbed at his eyes, replaced his glasses and sat up, and saw his handsome lover smiling at him, kneeling beside the couch. A soft black sweatshirt and black tights painted over his defined muscles, and a long, furry tale dangled behind his tight bottom. He had pushed his soft blond strands out of his forehead with his cat ear headband, and drawn a small black tip on his nose and three pairs of whiskers. In addition, he had painted his eyelids with a bright gold eyeshadow that gleaned with each blink, and traced his lash line with a thick black eyeliner that flicked towards the ends of his eyebrows. Link looked down and saw his pet wearing his golden heels matching his eyeshadow. Rhett grinned and gently scratched at Link’s bare chest.

“Thank you for the present, master.”

Link picked up his lover’s hands and adored the adhesive acrylic nails from the plastic box he had given him earlier. The nails extended a good half-inch beyond the tips of the taller man’s long fingers, and were covered with an intricate print of black lace. Link grabbed the bearded chin and yanked it towards him for a bruising kiss.

“Good kitties don’t talk back. You can use your words when I tell you to.” His gloomy tone was almost a threat.

“Meow.” Rhett answered quietly, still kneeling beside the couch with an innocent pout, and nodded obediently.

The master picked up the leashed collar from the coffee table, and the hunky blond eagerly extended his neck. Link fastened the buckle, inserted one hand through the handle and picked up the scissors with his other hand. He stood up and walked away from the couch and the coffee table, leading his lover to the middle of the living room. He walked around the hunk on all fours and raked his fingers along the back of his spandex-clad thighs. Rhett responded with indulgent moans while swaying and twisting his ass. Link moved the furry tail aside, ran a finger along his cleft and smiled while his responsive pet clenched forcefully around his finger. He pulled the tight fabric straining over his kitty’s butt crack, and cut a slit down the center. He inserted a few fingers through the opening and made a controlled tear, so as to expose only the soft white flesh around his lover’s entrance while containing his throbbing cock securely under the black spandex. He teased and rubbed around the puckered flesh, and was responded by a keening purr rising deep from the taller man’s throat.

“Hmm. That’s a very bad kitty. Time to learn your lesson.”

Link turned and strode towards the stairs, falling into the habitual pace that kept a taut tension on the leash without hurting his best friend following on his hands and knees. They both stopped at the top of the stairs.

“You can stand up for this part. Just remember to plant your entire foot and go slow.” Link instructed. Rhett carefully rose, teetering slightly in his golden heels. Without letting go of the leash, Link walked only two steps ahead of his lover, keeping a watchful eye on the tall black cat with long nails gripping the railing and tentatively dipping one foot after the other onto the stairs. When they reached the bottom without incident, Rhett immediately sank to his hands and knees, not needing direction. Link picked up his stride and towed his delicious lover to the entrance of the cage. “Stay.” He said curtly, dropping the leash on the floor with a loud clack.

Rhett remained perfectly in character and made a few eager purrs. He crawled in a half circle, swaying the furry tail back and forth in front of his exposed cleft. He watched Link yank open the red closet, looking past the collection of whips and floggers hanging in a neat row, and picking up something from the bottom. Link turned around holding a thick violet wand and a pair of rubber padded nipple clamps connected by a heavy metal chain. A long section of black braided-cotton rope was slung over his left shoulder. He set his tools on the versa horse next to him and started rolling the hem of Rhett’s black sweatshirt upwards again and again until it stayed securely bunched under his armpits. The blond watched his master take the rope from his bare shoulders and eagerly arched his exposed torso, inching closer to Link on his knees. The master folded the rope in half, wrapped it around the top of the thick pectoral scattered with dark blond hair, crossed it once behind the taller man’s back, and then crossed it again over his cleavage. He used up the rest of the rope by passing each end once under his lover’s chest and knotting it securely behind his back. When he finished, the tall blond eagerly sat back on his heels, presenting his master with the sight of his handy work. The ropes sank in straight lines above and below Rhett’s chest, and crisscrossed between his breasts, pushing the soft, relaxed muscles out in high relief. The pink nipples were already erect without Link touching them. Hunger flashed in the feline hazel eyes adorned with black and gold, and Rhett’s keen hands flew up onto the brunet’s bare legs, his black lace acrylic nails dug lightly into the tanned skin. He reached his long pink tongue towards the delicious bulge in Link’s camo brief, and his master yanked his head back by the roots of his hair.

“Meow!” He protested in pain.

“Learn your lesson first kitty, then you get your treat.”

The blond giant yelped with a pout and sat back onto his gold heels. Link could barely contain the excitement in his eyes when he picked up the nipple clamps. He stared into his pet’s eyes while snaking out his impossibly long tongue and licking at the rubber pads. Rhett watched him with his bearded lips hanging open. When the clamps were ready, Link pinched his lover’s tender areola and clipped them in place, taking as much skin between the clamps as he could manage. The metal chain connecting the clamps hung heavily towards the floor. Rhett’s thick pecs strained even harder against the ropes, and Link could clearly see the outline of the bigger man’s erection through his black spandex.

“Remember how to hiss?”

The handsome blond nodded eagerly, opened his mouth wide, and released a gritty hiss from the back of his throat.

“That’s your safe word today.” He turned to unlatch the padlock with a thundering clack and pulled open the cage door. He stood aside and Rhett crawled into the cage, swinging his tail against his exposed cleft and dragging the metal leash across the floor. When the gold heels were fully tucked inside the cage, Link closed the door and locked the padlock with an ominous clatter.

“Meow?” Rhett played up his character and twisted around towards the locking noise, cocked his head to the side and feigned a surprised yelp.

“I’ll let you out if you behave, kitty.”

Rhett coyly fluttered his gold eyelids, gathered his long fingers into paws and licked at the back of his hand. He couldn’t help a surprised whimper when he felt his hips suddenly lifted. Link had reached through the bars and grabbed his fake tail, tying it onto the top bar on the back side of the cage. Rhett’s shins were still laid flat on the bottom of the cage, but his ass was lifted high into the air, his exposed butt crack no longer obstructed by the furry tail. He twisted his hips around excitedly, teasing his master with the sight of his cleft, and a crackling zap landed an inch left of his anus.

“Meow!” He almost screamed, but didn’t hiss. Link strolled around the cage until he came face to face with his imprisoned lover. Rhett carefully observed the long wand bouncing against Link’s palm—the source of the zap. A sleek glass tube with a curved tip extended from the thick purple hand-held base, and a faint magenta fog glowed through the glass. Link noticed his kitty’s curious gaze, and ran a fingertip slowly along the sleek glass. A bright fuchsia lightening traveled through the tube with his touch, and Rhett opened his mouth in amazement. The mostly nude brunet smirked and curled his index finger, beckoning his pet forward. Rhett eagerly poked his face out through the extra wide gap between the two center bars of the cage, and his master reached through and grabbed the chain leash on the spiky collar. He took the leather handle all the way to the wall and strapped it onto one of the curved metal bars riveted to the wall. His erection throbbed in his camo brief as he turned around to examine his thoroughly bound boy toy. The metal leash was pulled taut and forced the blond feline to reach his head completely out of the cage with his shoulder straining against the widely-spaced railings. His long, elegant limbs were all clad in black, and his large hands held tightly onto the bars on either side of his face, digging the black lace acrylic nails into his palms. His nipples were delightfully engorged by the clamps while the tight ropes pinched at his creamy chest. His feet tucked in gold heels fidgeted against the bottom of the cage every now and then while his tight ass was still presenting high into the air, making it an incredible challenge for Link to delay his gratification.

The submissive kitty continued to whimper softly, never taking his eyes off of Link’s groin. The skillful master strolled to the side of his lover’s exposed torso, inserted the electric wand between the bars, and held the power button down while drawing an agonizingly slow line across his ribcage. The hot pink lightening forced a string of loud whimpers out of the bearded man’s throat, but Link heard only excitement and no distress. He left a few more intermittent taps on his back and his stomach, enjoying each contraction of the strong muscles and each responsive meowing. Moving the glass wand to Rhett’s chest, he traced wide semi-circles around the areola, avoiding the ropes and the clamps. The kitty twitched and trembled slightly, breathing in wild pants that turned the wicked glimmer in Link’s eyes even darker. He sauntered around to the back side of the cage once again, and pressed a lingering zap on the taller man’s sharp ankle bone.  The kitty made a thick grunt more characteristic of his deep baritone. Link could hear the effort of control in his voice, but since there was no hiss, he decided to put his obedient lover through one more test. He moved to face his hoisted backside, pressed the bent tip of the glass wand right against the anus, and pressed the button.

Link knew as a fact that the wand was safe to use even on the tongue, so there was no real danger of injuring his lover. He waited patiently for Rhett to get the loud groans and thrashing twitches out of his system, and finally released the shock after five full seconds. Feeling bold and smug, he set the wand down briefly, reached through the bars and tore the opening of the black tights a little further apart, letting his lover’s heavy sack poke through the bottom. He picked up his tool and placed a few sparking zaps at the base of the sack, indulging in each sharp moan he heard. Finally he couldn’t ignore his hardness anymore. He reached into the cage and gave his kitty approving strokes on his firm buttocks, and smiled with satisfaction when he felt the muscles relax and heard a cheerful purr coming from the other end of the cage.

When he came face to face with his lover again, Rhett’s forehead shone with a light sheen of sweat. His thick black eyeliner had been smudged slightly, but his golden eyelids were relaxed with a soft smile. Link gently wiped away the sweat on his forehead and ran the back of his hand along the coarse beard. His blond lover leaned into the touch and purred like a content cat in the summer afternoon sun.

A conniving smirk played at the sharp corners of Link’s lips as he took a step forward, swung a leg over the tight leash stretching from the base of Rhett’s throat to the wall and straddling above it. His heavy sack was hanging a mere inch above the metal chain. He pressed his camo-clad erection onto the bearded lips, and Rhett instantly began licking it through the cotton and huffing hot breaths onto the spot dampened by pre-cum.

“Is the kitty smart enough to get to his treat?” Link teased, holding his hands behind his back along with the inactive wand, intentionally not undressing himself. Rhett’s eyes flicked up and stared at him curiously for a brief second before realization and thrill flashed across the forest green orbs. He held on to the railings of the cage steadily and craned his head higher, taking the waistband of Link’s underwear between his teeth. He dipped his head lower, pulling the fabric further down, but he wasn’t able to move it far enough to free his master’s erection. Link watched him try with a bemused smirk, and finally decided to help the process along. He tilted his left hipbone closer to Rhett’s mouth first, waited for his lover to bite, and tiptoed upward as the taller man’s teeth pulled towards the floor. After repeating on the other side, his immense erection sprang up and was immediately swallowed by his eager pet.

Link stroked the un-styled soft blond hair behind the furry cat ears, and did not hold back his indulgent moans. But he only thrust gently a few times before the ruthless need for pleasure took over, and he vised the roots of Rhett’s hair and slammed his face rapidly against his groin. The choked groans and near-gargles was almost music to Link’s ears. Tears started brimming over the dark blond eyelashes, and soon the waterworks dissolved the black eyeliner on his lower lash line and streaked it down the masculine face, cutting through the whiskers and running into his unruly beard. The taller man was too consumed by the forceful slams of his best friend’s cock against the back of his throat to notice that the violet wand was once again inserted into the cage. He jumped while a zap landed on the tender skin behind his ear.

“Keep that up and I’ll leave you locked in here all day.” Link threatened, pausing his savage thrusts for a brief second. The hunky blond yelped and nodded frantically with a mouth full of cock. Link picked up his thrusting pace again, and when another shock landed on the same spot, Rhett held as still as he could manage, barely twitching his shoulders.

“Much better.” Link praised, and relaxed his grip on the roots of Rhett’s hair as a reward, without letting it go. He thrust more gently while reaching the electric wand towards the metal chain. He held down the button and the chain clung to the lightening sparks at the tip of the glass wand like a magnet. Even though the rubber pads insulated Rhett’s nipples and prevented them from getting directly shocked, the suddenly increased tension tugged his nipples forward and pulled his breasts even harder against the ropes. An intense convulsion jolted through his body, making Link marvel at how the inside of his mouth seemingly vibrated against his manhood. He threw his head back and let out an inebriated moan. The pleasure was so intense that he did not bother holding himself back. With increasingly keen and urgent moans he ejaculated against his lover’s throat.

After his lover withdrew himself, Rhett swallowed all the cum and licked his lips like a satiated cat. Link swung his left leg up and over the taut leash and pulled up his briefs. The blond drew his head back into the cage, clacking the metal chain against the railings. He looked down at the nipple clamps on his constrained chest, then looked up with wide eyes and swallowed hard.

“You did good, kitty. I’ll let you take those off yourself.” Link cupped his elbows and watched his lover intently.

With his bottom still hoisted high up by the furry tail, Rhett carefully balanced himself on his knees, took an anxious breath and hesitantly reached for the left clamp, trying hard to not disturb the heavy chain or touch the engorged nipple with his long acrylic nails. He started to wince before he squeezed the clamp open, and as soon as the rubber peeled away from the sensitive skin, he couldn’t help a gravelly scream. Link instinctively took a step closer to his blood brother, but he realized that he hadn’t heard a hiss, so he remained silent and watchful. The macho blond puffed a few labored breath through puckered lips before reaching for the other clamp and releasing it with another scream. He tossed it aside, braced both hands on the bottom of the cage and gasped for a few moments with his chin tucked towards his chest. Link strolled to the wall and detached the leash from the metal bar. He let it fall limp onto the floor, but didn’t touch the spiky collar. Rhett’s eyes lit up with the release. He rocked his ass left and right, pleading with high-pitched whimpers. Link relented and untied his tail from the top of the cage, allowing his pet to relax onto the floor.

Without a word, Link started walking away from the cage.

“Meow?” Rhett voiced a soft, frightened whimper, pleading for his master’s attention. Link stopped cold in his track and swiveled around with concern, but one look at the exaggerated pout and he knew that the distress was a performance. He contemplated releasing his pet, but the hunky blond looked so delicious with the furry ears, the dark tear streaks, the spiky collar, the sweatshirt covering only his shoulders and his arms, the black ropes around his chest, the gold high heels and the ripped-open tights, that he wanted to keep enjoying the mental image of his sexy kitty twisting and turning in the shiny cage to get himself ready again. He left the light on in the dungeon and climbed up the stairs.

Rhett swallowed back the aftertaste of cum and understood that this would be another test of his obedience. The cage was too narrow and short for him to fully relax, but he managed to curl up on his side and rest the side of his face on stacked hands.

Half an hour later, Link emerged at the top of the stairs again. Rhett got back into character, pushed himself eagerly onto his hands and knees and greeted his master with excited meows.

Still in his camo briefs, Link strolled to the front side of the cage with a lopsided smirk and held out a glass of water. Rhett reached through the cage railings, took it over with an appreciative purr and drank half of it in one gulp. He emptied the glass and handed it back. Link set the glass down on the floor and strolled to the back of the cage. The loud clack from the padlock being unlatched echoed through the dungeon. Rhett twisted his head back immediately like a pleasantly surprised kitten.

“Meow?”

“You can come out now kitty.”

“Meow!” The tall blond quickly and agilely crawled backwards on his hands and knees, keeping his gold heels slightly lifted off the floor. When he cleared the cage he turned in a semi-circle to face his master, sat down on his feet, pressed his palms on the floor in front of his knees and turned his tear-streaked face up, silently waiting for instructions. Link picked up the leash and toggled it back onto his hand.

“That’s a good kitty. And since you did so well, I’ll fuck you in bed and not on the bench today.” The bearded lips parted with a thrilled gasp, and Rhett flashed his bright gold eyeshadow with a cheeky wink. He turned and crawled eagerly towards the stairs, pulling the leash so hard that Link had to trot a little just to follow his speed. Rhett crawled up the stairs on his hands and knees and dragged the brunet all the way into their bedroom.

The kitty stopped in front of the king-sized bed with a versatile canopy frame. Each black metal post was in essence an elongated rack with dense posts zigzagging along its length, forming a myriad of triangular holes for ropes to pass through. Rhett craned his head up and saw that there were already long sections of rope pre-tied to the top bars of the canopy. He purred wildly and leapt onto the edge of the bed with cat-like agility, pausing with his feet dangling off the edge. He clacked his heels against each other and looked back at Link for permission. The master finally unfastened his collar, tossed it aside and pulled his shoes off for him. Rhett embodied an excited kitten and drew himself fully onto the bed, crawling back and forth in semi-circles as if he was chasing his tail. Link chuckled and jumped onto the bed himself. He caught his strapping blond lover between his muscular arms, flipped him onto his back and patted the pillow. The pet scooted and wiggled his body until his head was centered on the pillow and his body centered in the bed. The friction against the sheets disturbed the neatly rolled hem of his sweatshirt. Link rolled it back up, ensuring that the rope-cinched chest was in full view. He knelt beside his pet, grabbed his right wrist and tied it to the long black rope dangling from the top right corner of the canopy. Rhett watched him work and made soft purrs every now and then, and his master repeated the process on the left side. When he finished, the hunky blond meowed some more and coyly clawed at the air with his long nails.

“Be right back.” Link said and left for a brief moment. When he came back to the bedroom, he had retrieved the violet wand, and held a small green saucer in his hand.

“Meow?” Rhett stared at the brightly colored dish, his gold eyelids shimmering with curious blinks.

“For your treat later.” Link said and set the saucer on the covers at the foot of the bed. He slipped off his camo briefs and joined his lover on the soft mattress. He straddled the taller man’s waist and bent down, licking the already bright red nipples and areola. The electric wand soon found its way within the confines of the black ropes around Rhett’s chest, drawing sparky lines and circles, and leaving bright magenta lightning on his tender nipples. The wet trails left behind by Link’s tongue intensified the shock, and the submissive cat yelped and gasped much to his master’s pleasure. The lean brunet proceeded to flick his tongue thoroughly in and around the taller man’s belly button, and then electrified the moisture left behind by his tongue. The intense stimulation made the burly cat arch his torso high into the air and grunt in his deep baritone. After Link had finally satisfied his indulgence, he scooted down the length of the long, muscular legs clad in black spandex, and turned his attention to his lover’s feet.

The first thing that he noticed was that Rhett’s toenails had been meticulously manicured and painted with an elegant dusty rose lacquer full of gold micro glitter. He caressed the smooth skin on the slim arch of his lover’s feet, and flicked his long tongue along the tips of each toe. Still fascinated by the pedicure, he ran his fingers over the lacquer and marveled at the slippery smooth texture.

“When did you do this?”

“Meow?”

“You may use your words.”

“After we did the shoe episode. I went straight to a nail salon.”

“Hmm. I fucking love you so much. Back to kitty now.”

“Meow.”

Rhett purred indulgently as his dark-haired lover continued to lick and suck at his slim, long toes. The tip of Link’s tongue soon moved to the soft hollow at the bottom of Rhett’s feet, drawing slow circles that elicited a mixture of moans and tickled giggles. When the serpentine tongue had finally finished its work, Link thoroughly electrified the moistened skin with hot pink sparks. The blond kitten obediently held his legs in place, but Link could see the strained effort ripple through the strong muscles under the black spandex, and he savored every twitch and spasm as if it were an elegant dance.

Link set down his brilliant toy and picked up his pet’s right foot and the rope hanging from the midpoint of the top right bar of the canopy. He wrapped the ropes in meticulous, parallel loops around the taller man’s ankle, tying several knots in between. When he had repeated the process on the right sight, Rhett’s impossibly long legs were pulled off of the bed and into the air in a wide, vertical V, with its apex being the exposed cleft peeking through the torn slit of the black tights. With a wicked grin Link turned around on the bed and opened the top drawer of his night stand and scooped up a handful of clothes pins. He clipped a pin onto each toe and counted ten sharp meows coming from the other end of the bed.

Link climbed forward along his lover’s body until his knees are pressed under the blond’s armpits. He braced his hands on the headboard and fed his erection to the hazel-eyed kitten. He kept a slow but forceful thrust, enjoying the gleam of gold on his beautiful lover’s closed eyelids and the tracks of blackened tears still crusted on his face, accompanying the smudged whiskers. He was reluctant as always when he had to pull out of the bearded lips reddened by his own cock.

Link finally assumed his position behind the wide V made by his lover’s long legs. He thoroughly applied lubricant to himself and thrust deep into his best friend. He dug his fingers into Rhett’s thighs and indulged in the throaty purrs of his delicious lover. He watched the dark blond lashes quiver with pleasure, the immense manhood throbbing under the black spandex and the muscular arms flex and pull against the long black ropes, and released his mind into nothing but animalistic pleasure. He indulged in the tight heat as long as he could manage and pulled out at the verge of ecstasy. He hurriedly picked up the saucer and aimed the pearly ropes of cum at the lime green porcelain. He growled throughout his ejaculation, feeling as if his blood had turned into pure electricity, and shot through his entire body with blinding sparks.

Link set the saucer on the kitten’s bare stomach, watching the muscles contract under the sudden cold sensation but then slowly relax. He laid his head weakly on Rhett’s inner thigh and panted shallowly through the aftershock. The harsh dominant drained out of his body along with his second orgasm, and he gazed tenderly into his lovers eyes, exchanging a dreamy smile with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

After a long, silent moment, Link pulled out and swiftly untied the taller man’s ankles, slowly lowering them onto the bed. He carefully removed each clothes pin from his lover’s toes, taking each one into his mouth to nurse the pain. He gently messaged the taller man’s legs through the slippery spandex, smiling to the whimpers of comfort and enjoyment. Eventually he picked up the saucer and scooted back to the headboard.

“Want your cream, kitty?” His tenor voice was buttery soft again.

“Meow!” The handsome blond nodded eagerly. Link held the saucer up to the bearded lips. With his hands still tied, Rhett had to turn his head slightly to the side to better reach his treat. He flickered his long, pointy tongue back and forth throughout the surface of the saucer and cleaned up every last bit of the pungent cream. Link raked his fingers through the soft blond hair behind his cat ears and peppered his crown with kisses.

When the dish was clean, Link returned to the nightstand and pulled out a small packet of facial towelettes. He yanked out a soft white square and gently wiped away the blackened tear tracks, the destroyed whiskers and the remnants of the black and gold eye makeup. Rhett closed his eyes with a content smile, and let out a happy sigh when a tender, lingering kiss landed on his forehead. Link tipped his lover’s torso to the side and quickly untied the black ropes cinching at his chest. Rhett groaned at the returning circulation while the brunet traced each reddened ligature with his warm tongue. He smiled when he heard a relieved sigh and gently rolled down the black sweatshirt, sheathing his best friend’s torso with warmth. He carefully hooked his index fingers under the elastic band under the bearded chin, unfastening the cat ears and sliding them out of the soft blond hair. Even though he left the strong hands tied in place, both of them thoroughly released from their characters and melted together with thirty years of love.

Link leaned in for a hungry kiss and slid his right hand down the taller man’s torso, palming his long-awaiting hardness through the tights.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He breathed between heart-pounding kisses.

“What are you gonna do about it?” The baritone whispered with a smirk.

Link narrowed his eyes and pulled his best lopsided grin. He sat up above Rhett’s belly and slowly licked his lips, letting the sharp tip of his tongue quiver and dance until the proud blond gaped at him with heavy-lidded lust and reflexively thrust his hip into the air. Link chuckled and scooted lower, rubbing his bottom on his lover’s erection. He basked in the shameless moans he had elicited for a while before sliding down further and gripping the large elastic loop around Rhett’s waist with the furry tail attached to the back. He slid it all the way down the taller man’s legs that seemed to go on for a mile, and detached the tail from the loop. He tugged the plush material between his hands a few times, enjoying the confused knot between those dark, expressive eyebrows. He finally leaned back in, wrapped the tail under and around Rhett’s neck and tied it in a single knot, trusting the friction of the furry material to hold it in place. He gauged the blond’s expression and tightened the knot slightly, making sure it compressed the blood flow just enough to create some light-headedness, but not so tight as to make him lose consciousness.

He held a mischievous gaze into his favorite hazel eyes while sliding down the long, muscular body, and peeled the torn black tights off his lover’s legs. Rhett expressed his gratitude with a deep moan for releasing his compressed hardness. Link gripped his lover’s pelvis and licked the delightful member. He traced circles around the head and long, slow lines over the length, and finally took it all in his mouth. He relaxed his throat as much as he could and bobbed his head energetically, ignoring the drool slowly pooling into the thicket of dark blond pubic hair. He thrived on his best friend’s breathless moans and worked even harder, faster. Eventually each plunge of his lips was dubbed by a clipped and partially suppressed groan, and Rhett’s hips bucked forcefully against his mouth. Link savored the sensation of his best friend’s cock throbbing inside his mouth and the thick stream of saltiness pooling on the back of his tongue. The muscular body under him arched with tension and remained breathlessly silent for a divine minute, and then collapsed forcefully onto the mattress as if all of his bones had been dissolved by pleasure.

Link quickly crawled up and untied the tail from Rhett’s throat. He pulled it from under the hardly conscious head and tossed it onto the floor. After a mess of kisses sealed right on the hollow of Rhett’s throat, he swiftly unfastened his lover’s hands with dexterous fingers and straddled his waist again, kneading the long, muscular arms and awaking the sluggish circulation. He felt his heart melt at his best friend’s utterly sated smile, and lay down beside his lover with a happy sigh.

Rhett flexed his fingers still adorned with the ridiculous acrylic nails, and weakly moved his arms to wrap around Link’s thin shoulders. He raked his fingertips mindlessly along the brunet’s bicep.

“Wow. That was…an obscene amount of sex.” The genuine wonderment in the pleasant radio voice made it very difficult for Link to suppress his chuckles.

“Yeah, I kinda like you.” He turned his face up from Rhett’s chest and smirked.

“Oh, so you gonna let me lock you up next time?”

“I would never let a kitty lock me up. Are you kidding me?” Regardless of how high Rhett had raised his powerful eyebrow, Link held his own with a smug, assertive stare. “I might let Hawkman do it though.” He said with a casual shrug.

Rhett widened his eyes and felt desire pooling towards his groin again.

 

* * * 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to ma girl JennaLee!! I didn't forget the cream in the saucer ;)


End file.
